1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Papua New Guinea variants of HTLV-I. In particular, the present invention relates to a human T-cell line persistently infected with a Papua New Guinea HTLV-I variant. The present invention further relates to bioassays and kits for the diagnosis of HTLV-I infections.